A user may have access to a large archive of digital items, such as photographs, documents, songs, and so on. Further, a user may also have access to complex items that include multiple parts (e.g., multiple sections or pages). The large scale of an archive may make it challenging for a user locate a desired item within the archive. And once found, the user may have difficulty navigating to a desired part of the item.